The Beginging and the End
by Yoda's Padawan
Summary: This is the backstory for two of my fan charries, Alpha and Omega. My fellow RPGers already know alot about them, but I was bored decided to write this. so, 'ere ya go!
1. Training Sesson

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does. I own AlphaFighter and Omega. Oh, and I own this cute plushie! Pulls out Optimus Plushie See?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AlphaFighter and OmegaFighter glared at each other, cool emerald optics met burning red optics. The blue femme smiled and the black mech simply smiled back. They were perfect opposites in every way. Alpha was calm, sweet, cool and the medic of the family while Omega was a hothead and the warrior of the family. Even their names were complete opposites; Alpha was the beginning and Omega was the end. The two were twins and trained under the keeper of time, Vector Prime. They were over fourteen thousand years old, which if you calculate it, is about 14 years old in human years.

Vector Prime sighed as he sat on the boulder he usually sat on when he watched the twins fight and watched Omega turn on his cloak and go invisible. He turned at Alpha and nodded. Vector Prime noted how quickly Alpha made three copies of herself and how accurate they were to the real thing. _Their powers are growing each and every day…_ Vector Prime thought as Alpha and her copies looked for Omega, _It won't be long before I have to let them go out on their own. Amazing. I trained them only so they would know fight and how to control their powers as well as what their powers are and now…they're like my children…_ He smiled. "Go." Vector Prime instructed.

The Alphas nodded and one of them disappeared in a flash of pixels. The real Alpha shut her optics off and took a deep breath. She clenched her left hand into a fist and elbowed the air behind her. "Gotcha, bro." Alpha grinned as she cut her optics back on.

"Not quite, sis." A male voice said smugly and Alpha's grin fell. Two invisible arms wrapped around Alpha's waist and flipped the femme. "Got you."

"Shut up, Omega." Alpha growled as she stood up. The fembot brushed herself off and looked around. "Now where the slag are you? Ah. Found ya!" Alpha reached out and grabbed something invisible and twisted it.

Omega's voice yelped and the black mech appeared. It was obvious from the moment someone saw him that his alt mode was a jet. He pulled his arm away from his sister and bit his lip. Alpha had twisted his wrist in an unnatural way. He growled and looked up at his sister, his optics a blood red. Omega punched Alpha in the guy and tripped her. He then produced a dagger and held it to the femme's throat. "Checkmate."

"Enough!" Vector Prime commanded as he stood up. "Omega, help your sister up. Alpha…watch out for your brother's anger next time." He added the last part with a smile.

Omega put the dagger away and then helped his sister up. He looked at Vector Prime, only to receive Vector Prime's sword on the back of his head, which was the punishment for the twins. Omega winced and touched the dent, "But, Master-"

"Your temper got the best of you." Vector Prime said as he held up his hand, telling Omega to listen. If you were fighting with a group of Transformers right then, you would have been killed." He looked at his two apprentices and sighed, "You must control your temper, Omega. And Alpha, practice."

Alpha and Omega stood up and faced their master. They bowed, "Yes, Master." The two said at the same time before standing up strait.

Alpha looked at her master, "But, Master," She muttered, "I'm not a fighter like Omega. Just like he's not a medic. We can't be what we're not as you say." Alpha looked up and met Vector Prime's optics. "Forgive me, I spoke out of turn." She whispered, backing up.

Vector Prime put a hand on Alpha's shoulder and chuckled lightly, "I know, Alpha, I know. But that's we have these sessions so we can get better at what we're not good at. Also for you," He looked at Omega, "to learn to control that temper and to become smarter in battle."

Omega nodded and then bowed his head in shame. He hated when Vector Prime talked about his temper, even though her knew the keeper of time was right. He should have more control over it.

"I understand, Master." Alpha said respectfully, bowing her head. Her cool emerald optics sparkled. "Thank you."

Vector Prime smiled. He looked at Alpha and Omega. He held his head high, "Dismissed." He said, removing his hand from Alpha's shoulder.

The twins bowed again and then turned around. They headed towards the abandoned Autobot headquarters that served as their and Vector Prime's home.

Vector Prime watched the two walked off and he sighed, remembering the day he had brought them to the abandoned HQ.

Flashback…14,000 Years 

Vector Prime sighed as he stumbled through the woods on the uninhabited planet. The keeper of time looked around for a place to place the two, crying sparklings in his arms. He made his way out of the woods and finally looked down at his package.

The smallest of the two, a blue femme, looked up at him. Tears brimmed her emerald optics, but she wasn't crying anymore. She was looking up at him with a look of curiosity in her bright optics. After a moment, the sparkling laughed and reached for Vector Prime's face with her small hands, which made Vector Prime smile. He then looked at the black sparkling in his other arm. The mech looked up at him, crying. He pitched a fit, trying to get away from Vector Prime. Finally, he gave up and started to pound on the keeper of time's chest. The sparkling threw a tantrum as he continued to beat on Vector Prime's chest while his sister just watched, a look on her face that said "are you sure we're related?".

Vector Prime looked at the black sparkling. When the boy finally looked Vector Prime in the optics, he froze. Vector Prime smiled. "Behave now." He said softly. "I know you're scared, young one, but you must not fight me." Vector Prime then looked at the blue sparkling and smiled. "Sweet child. You're fearless and know who to trust. But that could also get you into trouble. Both of you have a lot of work to do if you're going to become like the original Alpha and Omegas."

The two looked at each other and laughed. A moment later, the black sparkling disappeared and two more of the blue femme appeared. All three smiled at Vector Prime and the black sparkling's voice laughed from Vector Prime's left arm. Vector Prime simply smiled and the black sparkling appeared and the two copies of the blue one disappeared. He looked up and saw the abandoned Autobot HQ then sighed. "Welcome home, AlphaFighter and OmegaFighter. I'm Vector Prime, keeper of time."

"Vector Prime." The femme smiled. "Vector Prime!"

"Bah!" The black mech growled.

Vector Prime laughed at the pair. He held them close and then walked towards the abandoned Autobot HQ.

End Flashback 

Vector Prime smiled as the twins walked inside. He folded his arms and leaned against the boulder. Something touched his mind and he sighed. "I know, I know, my friend. Soon they'll have to leave."

_You swore you wouldn't get attached!_ The female voice hissed, _You swore that you wouldn't get attached to them like you did the last ones! It took you forever to realize that they knew what they were doing when they did it!_

Vector Prime sighed. "I cannot deny the promise I made, but…they're just like the last twins I had to raise. They're spirited, young…" He sighed, "I've raised them for over fourteen thousand years. You can't say you didn't expect me to get a little attached to them. They're like my-"

Don't say it, Vector Prime! They're not your sparklings! They never will be! You know as well as I do that when the time is right, they will die! Us ancients will be around much longer than these twins! Your job was to prepare them for battle and to teach them how to use their powers. You've done your job. Time to let them go.

"I know." Vector Prime sighed, "I've tried my best not to get attached, but the moment they looked at me…I fell in love with the two." He looked at the sky, "But I know it's time and I'm more than ready to give them up. For Primus and Cybertron."

_That's exactly what you should be thinking. Not that these two are your sparklings. _The female voice growled, _Time to forget them, Vector Prime. Time to forget them until the next set of Alpha and Omega twins._

"I know. I know." Vector Prime sighed heavily as the person left his mind. "It's just going to be difficult…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RG: Alrighty then, for my fellow RPGers, this is Alpha and Omega's backstory. What happened before they joined the Autobots. Yes they're fourteen in this chap for a reason. They'll be seventeen soon enough.

Alpha: (blinks) Hehehe. Omega tried to hit Vector Prime as a sparkling.

Omega: What the-? Sis! You said you'd never tell!

Alpha: It slipped!

Omega: Grrr. (Chases Alpha)

RG: (Facepalm) Idiots. Read and review please. No reviews, no new chap.


	2. Attacked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I own the twins. That's it.**

RG: New chap is finally up! Now I gotta update my Beast Wars one...oy...I'm been typing all day...fingers hurt...

* * *

The twins sighed as they entered the room that they shared. It was a decent sized room with a bunk bed attached to the left wall. A huge screen was on the back was just above a control panel. On the right wall, two medium sized computers rested with chairs in front of them. One of the computers was red while the other was blue. Alpha and Omega smiled as the door closed behind them.

Omega walked over to the bunk bed and sat down on the bottom bunk. He watched his sister log onto the red computer and he cocked his head to the side. "Whatcha up to, sis?"

Alpha typed and sighed. "Reading up on the war back on Corra." She muttered, "Seeing if there's anymore news."

"Give it up, sis." Omega yawned as he laid down. The mech shut off his optics. "Decepticons rule that planet. They always will. You know that if we go back home the'll either kill us or reprogram us…"

Alpha sighed again. "Bro, I can't give up on Corra. It was where we lived before…" She trailed off when she realized that her brother was in deep recharge. The femme sighed for a third time and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to Master Vector Prime." She whispered to herself.

The older twin folded her arms and walked out of the room the two shared and headed towards Vector Prime's room. Alpha passed the med bay in which she practiced her medical skills in and repaired Omega and herself in and shivered, yet smiled. The place brought back good memories.

Flashback

A younger Alpha stood in the med bay, leaning over a sparkless protoform. The sparkling looked about seven, but handled the Energon blade in her hand like a pro. She was about to put the knife down when a yell came from behind her. Alpha dropped the blade and a scream tore itself from the sparkling's metallic lips.

A moment later, Vector Prime, who had heard the scream, ran into the med bay and saw the young AlphaFighter clutching her bleeding leg as she sobbed, rocking back and forth. A young OmegaFighter was looking at his twin sister, about to cry. "Master!" The boy whimpered, "I didn't mean to make her drop the knife, I swear!"

Vector Prime sighed and shook his head. He walked over to Alpha and her up; the ancient mech carried the sparkling to a med table and sat her down gently. He pulled the knife out of Alpha's leg and wiped her tears away. "Alpha, are you alright, child?"

Alpha and nodded and then glomped the keeper of time. "Yes sir. Thank you, Master." The femme whispered as she hugged him.

Vector Prime smiled and pulled Alpha off of him; he turned around and glanced at Omega. "Omega." He spoke in a tone that meant he was disappointed, "_Never _scare your sister when she's working in here, understand?" Vector Prime looked at Omega with a look in his optics.

Omega nodded and then looked at the ground. "Yes master…"

Vector Prime nodded and then looked back at Alpha. The sparkling jumped from the med bay table to Vector Prime's neck, again. The keeper of time hugged Alpha warmly. "Keep a better grip on your tools, my daughter."

End Flashback

Alpha smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself. His daughter. Those two words meant more to her than anything. Being called his master's daughter was a high honor in her book. It didn't happen everyday. Alpha had only been called his daughter four times and Omega his son twice. She sighed as she stopped in front of a door. "Master?" Alpha called in, "May I come in?"

There was a slight pause and then Vector Prime's calm, warm voice came from inside the room. "Yes, Alpha, come on in." He said, his voice sounding very worried.

Alpha smiled and walked into her master's room. She closed the door behind her and looked up. The femme saw the keeper of time sitting on the floor, thinking. Alpha sighed. "Master? What's wrong?"

Vector Prime stood up from his meditation/thinking position and then looked at Alpha. "Yes, Alpha?" He asked, sighing slightly.

"Something's wrong, isn't it, Master?" The femme asked, looking at her master with concern in her emerald optics.

Vector Prime sighed a heavy sigh. He looked at Alpha and nodded. "Yes, Alpha, something's wrong. Something's very wrong…"

"Knew it." AlphaFighter said, shaking her head. "Do you know what's wrong, Master Vector Prime?"

"No, Alpha. No, I don't."

"Master…" Alpha started, but then trailed off. She sighed and opened her mouth to say something once she had figured out what she was going to say, but stopped when the base shook furiously. "Master!" She gasped.

"Alpha, go find your brother and run! Go to Cybertron!" Vector Prime ordered, "Now! I'll hold off these ruffians!"

Alpha swallowed, but nodded and did what her master had told her to do. She ran out of the room and down the hall, praying to Primus that both her brother and master would be all right. The femme felt the base shake again and the lights went off again. Alpha let out a gasp and stopped running. She swallowed when she saw two, red optics ahead. "O-Omega? Br-Brother? Is that you" The femme asked, taking a step back.

A laugh was heard and a laser was fired. Alpha let out a groan and stumbled back as the blast hit her chest. The femme heard footsteps behind her and turned. But before she could see who or what it was, a shot hit her back and she let out a yell. Alpha fell fowards; her optics clicked off and she entered stasis lock before she hit the floor.

* * *

Omega's optics snapped open as the base shook. He shot up and let out a curse as his head hit the top bunk. "Yeow! That on hurt..." He groaned as he stood up, rubbing his head. "Hello? Alpha? Sis?" Omega asked as he tried to see through the darkness. "Sister? You there? Master?"

Omega walked through the dark room, banging his knee several times, and finally made it out into the dark hallway. "Great. I went from dark small room to dark large hallway." He muttered. "Perfect..." The black mech sighed and started to walk through the hallway, sticking close to the wall. "Alpha! Master! Can you hear me!" He called. "Hello! What's wrong with the power! Why'd the base shake!"

A yell hit Omega's audios and his optics widened. "Alpha!" the mech yelled, running towards it. "Hold on! I'm coming, sis!" However, he didn't see the wall up ahead and ran right smack into it. The jet stumbled back and fell flat on his aft. "Ow." He groaned. "That hurt even more than when I hit my head on the bunk bed three times in a row."

A laugh came from behind Omega and a shot was fired that grazed the young jet's shoulder. "Your sister's fine. If you wish her to stay that way, you'll come with me." The voice growled.

"Who are you?" Omega asked, standing up. He covered the bleeding his shoulder with his hand. "What have you done with Alpha? Don't you hurt her."

The voice laughed. "She's safe...for now. Come with me or she dies." The voice threatened. "I am mearly a servant of Unicron. That is all you'll need to know."

"Unicron? No. Master-"

"OMEGA!" A female voice screamed. "Help me!"

"Alpha!" Omega yelled. "Don't hurt her! I'll come with you. I promise!"

The dark figure smiled. "Good. SoundWave."

A different mech stepped out of hiding, Alpha's limp body slung over his shoulder. He spoke in a monotone like voice. "Come. With. Us."

Omega sighed and looked at the ground. "Primus forgive me. I'm only trying to help my sister." He said before walking over to the two mechs. "I'll come. Just don't hurt her." The jet looked at Alpha and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RG: Right. Ain't got much to say 'cept Read and Review, please!

Alpha and Omega:...you said that that wouldn't ever be released to the public.

RG: I lied.


	3. Reunited

**Disclaimer: RG don't own Transformers.**

RG: Hi guys! Sorry for the late update, but I had NO insperation. Anywho, I plan on making a series about these two, so stay tuned and I'll get the first one up soon.

Alpha: Yep. (nods) She's making a series about us 'cause...well...the back story isn't enough for her...I guess...

Omega: What Al said.

RG: Onto the story!

* * *

A scream echoed through the halls of the _Ark_. As soon as it was over, three mechs were at the door of the femme who had screamed's room. A red and blue mech opened the door and walked over to the shivering femme. He shook her gently. "Alpha? Wake up." The Autobot commander said softly.

Alpha's optics snapped on. She looked at Prime and then looked at the floor as she sat up. "Sorry I woke y'all up…again…"

Jazz and SunStreaker looked at each other then at Alpha.

Optimus sighed. "It's not your fault, Alpha." A slight pause. "Was it another nightmare?"

AlphaFighter nodded. "Yes sir." She sighed.

"That makes three this week." SunStreaker growled.

"You're wrong." Alpha said, her gaze moving to Sunny, then to Jazz as the mech spoke.

"Now he's not, Al. Ya had one day 'fore last and one the day 'fore that…"

"Great…"

Prime sighed again. "Alpha, I think it's time you talked to Ratchet about these nightmares…they're happening more often lately…"

Alpha shook her head. "I'm fine, Optimus. I don't need to go see Ratchet."

"Yeah, ya do, Al." Jazz nodded.

"No, I don't, Jazz."

SunStreaker walked over to Alpha. The mech looked the femme in the optics and growled. "Go see Ratchet."

Alpha stood up and glared Sunny in the optics. "No." She growled.

Prime sighed for a third time. "Alpha."

Said femme winced. She turned around and faced Prime. "Sir?"

"Go." The Autobot Commander instructed.

Alpha sighed, but headed towards the med bay. "I don't need to see Ratchet. I'm a medic. I'd know if something was wrong with me…" She muttered.

"Apparently that's not what everyone else thinks." Ratchet's voice said from inside the med bay. "Come on in."

Alpha walked into the med bay and plopped her unhappy butt down on one of the med bay's tables. She sighed and cracked her fingers. "Alright, let's get over with. I got some shut down to catch up on."

Ratchet turned around and faced the femme. They had been through this a couple times before and it was really starting to annoy both the medics. "Another one?"

"Yep."

"What was this one about?" The older medic sighed.

"Same."

"Of course."

"Yep…"

A pause then,

"Can I go now?" Alpha sighed, looking at Ratchet.

"No." Was Ratchet's answer.

"Why?"

Another sigh, but this time from Ratchet. "Because Prime wants this taken care of now."

"Why?"

"Because you wake everyone up." The medic growled.

"No." Prime said as he walked into the med bay. "It's because these nightmares are terrifying her and their taking a toll on her."

"Op," Alpha sighed, "I'm fine."

Prime opened his mouth to say something, but the Ark's alarm rang, silencing him. Alpha jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword while Ratchet pulled out his laser. Optimus looked at the two medics and then the three ran out of the med bay towards the control room.

At the battlefield, Optimus was fighting Megatron, Ratchet was battling Thundercracker, Jazz Soundwave the twins had StarScream and Alpha was fighting a new Decepticon.

The femme glared at the black jet mech as she dodged a kick. "Who are you?!" Alpha growled, throwing a punch.

"None ya, Autobot!" The Decepticon answered as he caught the punch.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

The mech turned and saw another Alpha glaring at him. "Wha-?!" He yelled, jumping back as he let go of Alpha's hand.

The real Alpha smirked and kicked the jet in the back, sending him sprawling forward. "Gotcha."

The jet looked back at Alpha. "A-Alpha?" He asked as he sat up.

Said femme gasped. "Omega?!"

"SIS!" Omega yelled, jumping to his feet. He tackled his sister into a big ol' fasion bear hug.

"ACK!!" Alpha yelped. She laughed and hugged her brother. "BRO!"

SunStreaker looked at the two and blinked. "What the-"

"Look out!" Sideswipe yelled.

Sunny yelped as a shot hit his back. He stumbled forwards, but turned and fired at StarScream. The mech grinned as the Decepticon flew back after getting a direct hit to the chest. SunStreaker turned to Alpha and Omega. "What the SLAG?!?!"

"Huh?" Alpha blinked. "Oh, sorry, Sunny." She said, letting go of her brother.

"Sunny…" Omega chuckled. He turned around to SoundWave and Jazz. "Hey! SoundWave!"

"What?" SoundWave asked as he turned around and faced Omega.

OmegaFighter opened fire at the SoundWave. "THAT'S for hurting my sis!"

Jazz looked at Omega, confused. "I'm confused…" See? Told you.

Alpha laughed. "We'll explain later, Jazz!" She smiled. The femme watched Omega walked over towards Megatron and Prime's battle. "Be careful, bro."

Megatron glared at Prime, who was on the ground, as he charged his fusion cannon. "It's over, Prime." He spat.

Prime growled a little as he saw Omega come into view. He looked at Megatron and then at Omega.

Omega tapped Megatron's shoulder, a pissed off look on his face. "Megatron, sir?"

Megatron turned his head. "What is it?" He snapped. "I'm about to finish Prime off."

"You lied." The jet growled before punching Megatron in the face. He watched the Decepticon leader stumble back. "You said she was DEAD!!"

Megatron shook his head and, as his vision cleared, he saw Omega help Prime up. The mech snarled and fired his fusion cannon at Omega. "Traitor!!"

"No!" Prime growled, taking the shot for Omega. He stumbled back, but fired at Megatron over and over again.

Omega growled as well and helped Optimus. He glared at Megatron, red optics blazing, as he snarled behind his battle mask and fired at the Decepticon leader. He smirked as Megatron got hit in the chest.

"Give it up, Megatron. Retreat." Optimus growled as he continued to fire.

Megatron stumbled back. The mech covered the bleeding hole in his stomach and then fired at a nearby building. "Decepticons! Move!" He said as dust and smoke filled the air.

Once the area was free from any and all Decepticons, the Autobots gathered around Omega, who was shooting off question after question at his sister. He stopped when he saw the Autobots around him. "Oh frag…"

SunStreaker growled. "Who are you?"

Alpha stepped in. "He's OmegaFighter, my brother and twin."

"Great." Ratchet muttered, "More Decepticons."

"Shut!" Alpha growled, wapping Ratchet.

Prime sighed. "Alpha, Ratchet, please."

"Sorry, Op."

"Uh…" Omega blinked. "Can I say something?" He asked, looking at the Autobots.

"Of course." Optimus nodded.

Omega turned to Alpha. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to shake her. "You were alive these twenty some odd years and you never bothered to try to contact me?!" He yelled, still shaking her.

"Uh…" Alpha muttered as she looked at Omega. "I'm getting sick…"

Jazz pulled Omega away from his poor twin sister. "Easy there, kid. Calm down."

"Easy there?!" Omega asked, looking at Jazz. "Easy?! For the last twenty somethin' years I've thought my sis was dead and now that I know she's alright an' alive, you want me to take it easy and calm down?!"

"Er…"

Alpha sighed. She put her arm around her brother's neck. "Eh, calm down, O. Alright? I'm fine. You're fine. We're reunited. No need to get your wings a pinch."

"Guess so…"

Sideswipe looked at SunStreaker. "Now why can't we be like that?" He asked, grinning.

"Shut up, Sides." Sunny facepalmed.

Alpha and Jazz laughed.

Ratchet frowned. "Not to cut this touchy love fest short, but we've gotta get back to the _Ark_. Prime, you need to get repaired and we're sitting protoforms out here."

Prime nodded. "Autobots, you heard him. Everyone back to the _Ark_."

The others nodded as well and transformed. Everyone headed back towards the base while Alpha hung back with her bro. The femme looked at Omega and pulled him into a hug. "Thank Primus you're safe. I was so worried about you…the nightmares kept coming and…"

Omega wrapped his arms around his sis and returned the hug. "What happened? Why'd you disappear like that? Why didn't you tell me you were safe? I was so worried…"

"I was shot out of the sky by one of the human's missiles. I was sent into stasis and then fell into a glacier. The stupid thing froze over on me and I was trapped in there. It wasn't until Jazz got me out that I woke up. After all that time, though, my memory was fuzzy, so…"

"I see." Omega said softly as he let go of his sis.

"Let's go back to the _Ark_, bro." Alpha offered, grabbing her brother's hand.

"Okay…" Her brother nodded. He let Alpha lead him back to the _Ark_, all the time thanking Primus that he had found his sister.

* * *

RG: There you go. The last chap...I think...anyways, enjoy. You read now review. Pretty please...


End file.
